Muffin
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Takes place after Eleanor Runs Away. Theodore wants to get Eleanor a specific birthday present, but he has to go behind Dave's back to get it.


**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. We all know how this works. I can claim the gift from Theodore to Eleanor as an OC. This takes place shortly after the ending of my story, Eleanor Runs Away. CGI as always. Since there is no Miss Miller in the CGI, just so you all know, I made Dave's grandmother's maiden name Miller. Enjoy!**

Dave wanted a do-over on the Chipettes' birthday, given that Eleanor was living in the woods when it happened. Luckily, mostly due to Theodore's depression of lacking Eleanor, there was plenty of cake left over from their actual birthday. Theodore wanted to get Eleanor a super-special present to show how much he cared about Eleanor and how he never wanted her to run away again. There was just one problem; he doubted Dave would allow the gift he had in mind. Theodore muttered to himself, "No. It's for Ellie! I've got to do this!" He went out the door and ran into town.

Meanwhile, Claire and Dave were decorating the house again. Dave muttered, "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Hey, it was your idea. Plus, it's because of those crazy chipmunks that we ever got married. And it's because of our marriage that the girls aren't Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Wilson," Claire responded.

"Well, that and my grandmother's will," Dave shrugged. He had been referring to the Chipettes' last name being Miller due to his grandmother's will. Dave had decided that it would be best for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to live separately when Alvin and Brittany started dating. The girls were in the process of moving in with Claire when Dave felt it was time for him to propose to her. So, the girls moved back in and their surname became Miller instead of Seville or Wilson due to the will of Dave's deceased grandmother.

"She must have been a sweet woman," Claire commented, referring to Dave's grandmother.

"Oh, she was a pistol, but she was always bumping into things," Dave replied.

"I'm glad we're doing this birthday thing over for the girls. Brittany and Jeanette cried on their own birthday. No one should have to cry on their own birthday," Claire commented with a hint of heartbroken sadness in her voice.

"Well, under extremely rare circumstances—," Dave began until he got a glare from his wife. He stopped himself and said, "You're right. No one should. Luke Skywalker never did."

"Funny reference," Claire said sarcastically, but then laughed sincerely.

"Do I have to give Brittany _another _gift? Or do I have to give her the picture frame over again?" Alvin asked them as he scampered up to them.

"Neither," Dave responded.

"Really?" Alvin seemed surprised.

"Unless you want to give Brittany another gift," Claire answered this time.

"Well, there's this painting I'm working on, but I think I'll give that to her as a Fourth of July present," Alvin informed them.

"The Fourth of July isn't a present holiday," Dave reminded Alvin.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can give it to her anyways," Alvin said with a mischievous snicker at the end of his comment.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that painting?" Dave asked Claire.

Meanwhile, Eleanor was sitting alone in her bedroom. Now that all three Chipettes were dating all three Chipmunks, Dave and Claire decided it would be best if the two groups sleep in separate rooms based on gender. She had spent her birthday with Terry, his brothers, and their girlfriends. They were chipmunks that Eleanor met in the woods. They took her in when she was caught in the rain. She had developed feelings for Terry and even shared her first kiss with him. But when Theodore had finally found Eleanor, Terry decided it would be best to stay friends. Terry had decided to terminate the relationship because he saw that Theodore was a wreck without Eleanor.

"Hey," Brittany walked in and hopped onto her bed.

"Hi, Brittany…" Eleanor replied flatly.

"What's wrong, Ellie?" Brittany asked.

"I heard that you and Jeanette…cried on our birthday. It was because I was gone, wasn't it?" Eleanor asked carefully.

"…Yeah," Brittany decided there was no point in lying since Eleanor already knew the truth. "We just missed you, Elle. There's no reason to feel bad."

"I guess…"

Some time later, everyone was ready to celebrate, but Theodore was nowhere to be found. No one knew where he had gone. He finally came in, dragging a big (by chipmunk standards) box behind him. Theodore smiled at Eleanor, exclaiming, "I got you a present, Ellie Belly!"

"For me? What is it?" Eleanor asked. A light green party hat rested between her blonde pigtails.

"Open it," Theodore requested. Eleanor cautiously approached the box and gently opened it. Something sprang from the box and tackled her. It was an adorable baby bunny. It was female, and had light brown fur. Theodore informed her, "Her name is Muffin. I even got a leash for her. And a collar, too. I know how much you love bunnies, Eleanor."

"Stop it, Muffin! That tickles!" Eleanor screamed with delight as the baby bunny, named Muffin, licked her face.

"You got her a rabbit?" Simon stared quizzically at Theodore.

"No. I got her a bunny," Theodore corrected Simon.

"There's no difference," Simon informed Theodore flatly.

"Oh," Theodore responded, unaware of that fact.

"Theodore…" Dave started to say.

"Eep!" Theodore squeaked.

Just then, Muffin tackled Dave and sat on his chest. To Theodore's surprise, Dave started laughing. Eleanor begged, "Can I keep her, Dave? Pretty, pretty please?"

"Sure," Dave chuckled as he looked at Muffin sitting on his chest.

"YAY!" Eleanor jumped for joy. She whirled around and hugged Theodore. "Thank you, Theodore!"

"You're welcome, Eleanor," Theodore smiled.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Jeanette cooed. She started to pet Muffin.

"She's got quite a personality," Simon chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jeanette.

"Welcome to the family, my little Muffin!" Eleanor exclaimed in a baby voice as she kissed Muffin's nose.


End file.
